What Could Have Been
by Alkarin
Summary: Lo que podría haber sido en Sparks Might Fly, escena descartada (NC-17). ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kurt y Blaine se hubieran besado al final del capítulo siete?


**Autor: _peter-pan-equals-luv_**

**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. Glee es de Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk y la FOX. La historia original es de _**peter-pan-equals-luv**_. Kurt es de Blaine y viceversa. Lo único mío es la traducción y los errores. ¡Disfruten!

**Resumen:** Lo que podría haber sido en **Sparks Might Fly**, escena descartada (NC-17). ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kurt y Blaine se hubieran besado al final del capítulo siete?

**N/T:** Este capítulo va con agradecimientos para **Mary de Hobbit, Adriana11, Lunatica Dark, DarrenCEsp, IrmaDCazula, Amyxs41, Ale-chan227, Isis** y a todos los que se toman el tiempo para leer.

**¡Enjoy!**

**888**

Sus labios se encontraron, manchados con agua y aún, vagamente, con el sabor de sal. Blaine dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando las manos de Kurt encontraron sus caderas y lo atrajeron más cerca toscamente. Él sobre reaccionó, tropezando hacia atrás hasta que Kurt golpeó la puerta con un ligero "Uf".

"Lo siento", murmuró antes de capturar los labios de Kurt de nuevo, trazando a lo largo de la comisura hasta que Kurt abrió la boca y entonces tomó eso como una invitación, deslizó su lengua junto con la de Kurt. Las caderas de Kurt se sacudieron, sus manos moviéndose para envolverse alrededor de la cintura de Blaine y poder jalarlo más cerca.

El agua golpeaba contra las piernas de Blaine mientras presionaba a Kurt contra la puerta, sintiendo la dura polla de Kurt cavando sobre su cadera. "Te quiero", susurró, besando la comisura de los labios de Kurt antes de arrastrar sus labios por su mandíbula y morder suavemente el contorno.

"Dios, Blaine", gimió él. Enganchó una pierna sobre la cadera de Blaine, juntándolos. Blaine pasó sus manos por los costados de Kurt, agarrando sus muslos y levantando la que seguía en el suelo, obligando a Kurt a envolver sus largas y gloriosas piernas alrededor de Blaine. Empujó contra él, machacando sus vestidas erecciones juntas. "Por favor".

"Por favor ¿qué?"

"Por favor, yo, yo te necesito, necesito que, que, que-nggggh", la voz de Kurt se perdía en la incoherencia mientras las manos de Blaine se deslizaban bajo su bañador, ahuecando sus nalgas y masajeándolas bruscamente. Un dedo se deslizó hacia abajo en círculos alrededor del orificio de Kurt.

La boca de Kurt se abrió, jadeando fuertemente mientras rodaba sus caderas contra las de Blaine. Él mantenía una ligera presión, burlándose, mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de Kurt, chupando la piel y luego calmándola con su lengua.

"Tú, uh, ¿tienes algún-"

Blaine negó con la cabeza. "Tengo algo, ngh, algo de Vaselina en, ah, en mi bolsa".

Kurt asintió. "Está bien".

"¿Está bien?" Blaine se hizo hacia atrás buscando la cara de Kurt, para asegurarse de que esto era lo que él quería. No había vacilación en su rostro, nada más que confianza brillando en sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo, Blaine se inclinó para besarlo otra vez, dejando caer las piernas de Kurt, un brazo estirándose para excavar en su bolso, su mano encontrando el duro plástico del contenedor y sacándolo. Kurt tiró de sus pantalones hacia abajo, pateándolos lejos mientras se inclinaba para besar el hombro de Blaine, lamiendo la piel mientras sus manos empujaban el short de Blaine hacia abajo.

Se apoyó hacia atrás, conectando su pierna sobre Blaine, quien de inmediato tomó sus muslos y una vez más lo levantó, teniendo cuidado de no tirar la botella con la pierna de Kurt. Kurt permitió que sus manos vagaran, trazando la dura línea de los abdominales de Blaine y agitando su pulgar por encima del pezón de Blaine, haciéndolo jadear.

Su mano temblaba ligeramente, Blaine a ciegas hizo volar la tapa, dejándola caer al suelo mientras que sin ayuda sacaba un poco de Vaselina antes de dejarla caer también. Besó de nuevo a Kurt, engatusando su lengua en la boca de Blaine mientras empezaba a tantear el agujero de Kurt de nuevo, usando sólo un poco del lubricante que tenía en la palma. Kurt dejó salir un quejido agudo, mordiendo los labios de Blaine y haciéndole gemir.

"Lo siento", jadeó Kurt.

"No lo hagas", exclamó Blaine, moviendo su dedo en el apretado calor del culo de Kurt. "Joder, eres tan caliente".

Kurt dejó salir un gemido mientras juramentos salían de sus labios. _¿Por qué era eso tan caliente?_ "Más, necesito más", dijo, haciendo girar sus caderas hacia abajo mientras sellaba sus labios sobre los de Blaine, cortando cualquier protesta.

Blaine se encogió mentalmente, sacando su dedo y mojándolos de vuelta en su palma para reunir más del lubricante antes de presionarlos de nuevo dentro de Kurt. Tuvo que alejarse ligeramente, apretando sus frentes juntas mientras tanto él como Kurt se ajustaban al estiramiento. Empezó con movimientos de tijera con sus dedos, empujándolos tan profundamente como pudo y buscando ese manojo de nervios.

"Otro", gruñó Kurt. Blaine obligado, lubricó otro dedo y lo añadió, sin esperar a que Kurt se ajustara como antes, doblándolos hasta que Kurt dejó salir un grito, sus piernas temblando. "Oh mierda, justo ahí".

Blaine se aseguró de arrastrar sus dedos allí cada vez que se retiraba, dejando a Kurt jadeando, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás contra la puerta. Blaine tomó eso como una invitación para besar la larga y pálida columna, chupando pedacitos de piel con su boca y rasgándola con sus dientes. Podía sentir cada gemido, cada gruñido, y cada aliento vibrando contra sus labios.

Tiró de sus dedos hacia fuera y utilizó el resto de lo que estaba en su palma para lubricar su polla, cubriéndola de la mejor manera que pudo. Presionando a Kurt con más fuerza contra la puerta, levantó su otra mano, ahuecando su cuello suavemente e inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo.

Los ojos azules se oscurecieron con lujuria captando los suyos mientras Kurt lo miraba, su frente apoyada contra la de Blaine. Sosteniendo la mirada de Kurt, comenzó a empujar en él, su boca abierta ante la imposible estrechez, aunque se negaba a cerrar los ojos. Kurt estaba jadeando, con una leve mueca en su rostro.

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Blaine, en voz tan baja que Kurt, tan cerca como estaba, apenas lo oyó.

"Estoy bien", susurró de vuelta. "Sólo que ha pasado mucho tiempo".

Blaine asintió, moviendo la cabeza de Kurt con el movimiento. "Igual".

Continuó empujando hasta que estuvo tan adentro de lo que podía estar. Inclinó sus cabezas hasta que pudo besar a Kurt suavemente, su polla empujando rápidamente en contraste. Blaine se tragó su gemido, enrollando su lengua alrededor de la de Kurt mientras sus brazos se apretaban alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Sus labios se movían sin problemas, incluso con Blaine entrando y saliendo del culo de Kurt.

Dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, cambiando el ángulo, y fue recompensado con un grito que con avidez se tragó. Ellos ya ni siquiera se molestaban en tratar de mantenerse besándose; días, semanas, MESES de tensión entre ellos construidos y años de no tener sexo en absoluto los llevaron al borde antes de lo que ninguno de ellos quería. Sus labios se acariciaban con cada embestida, compartiendo el oxígeno que se calentaba en el pequeño espacio entre sus bocas a medida que se trabajaban para el final.

"Por favor, tócame," susurró Kurt, clavando sus uñas en la parte posterior del cuello de Blaine y besando la comisura de su boca. Blaine gruñó, moviéndose hasta que estaba sosteniendo a Kurt con un brazo y envolvía su mano alrededor de su polla, acariciándolo rápidamente media docena de veces antes de que Kurt se derramara sobre su mano. Blaine le ordeñó a través de su orgasmo antes de empujar tan profundo como pudo y venirse en el culo de Kurt.

Se quedaron conectados hasta que Blaine no pudo sostenerlo por más tiempo, dejando ir a las piernas de Kurt, su cara enterrada en el hombro del otro hombre mientras luchaban para recuperar el aliento. Los largos dedos de Kurt corrían a través de su cabello una y otra vez, viendo como los rizos oscuros se torcían a su alrededor antes saltar hacia atrás. "Realmente necesitamos enjuagarnos ahora", murmuró, su voz un poco ronca.

Blaine tarareó en acuerdo, finalmente levantando su cabeza para mirar a Kurt. Sus ojos seguían brillando y no se veía como si estuviera arrepentido de lo que había sucedido. Se dejó robar un beso más antes dar un paso hacia atrás. Mientras se vestían, ambos se preguntaban cómo esto iba a cambiar las cosas.

**888**

**N/T: **Bueeeeeno, ahí la tienen, la escena descartada. Espero haya ayudado un poco a superar el final, yo sé que algunxs esperaban el _"Y vivieron felices para siempre"_, pero si hubiéramos tenido eso, no habría secuela.

Gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leer.

¡Que tengan un excelente finde!


End file.
